General Burnside (episode)
'"General Burnside" '''is the 60th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 4th episode of Season 5. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the mission "Retrieval" of the Companions Questline and the quests "Rannveig's Fast" and "Ill Met By Moonlight." Plot S'oggy once again is instructed to take out the Silver Hand and retrieve the fragment of Wuuthrad they stole. Along the way, S'oggy encounters a Ghost Adventurer charging at him saying he's sorry. S'oggy friendship punches this ghost. S'oggy decides to make a detour and investigate the source of all these ghosts. S'oggy enters the cave and he sees a giant treasure box. He runs towards it but he falls into a trap built by Sild the Warlock. Sild makes fun of him for falling for the trap and goes to find his torture tools. However, Slid is a very disorganized person. S'oggy decides that he will rate Slid's one star on yelp for the poor customer service. Oddly, S'oggy finds Slid's assistant as well as a dog already dead on the floor around him. Leaving Slid's hideout, S'oggy is approached by a saver-tooth tiger. While S'oggy tries to greet this supposed tony, the tiger keeps attacking him. Shocked, he calls this tiger a dishonored tony and a fallen tony and puts it down. Some bandits chase after him and S'oggy friendship smashes the bandits who lead him to the Silver Hand Hideout. Aside from his claws getting stuck in his prey (cat problems), S'oggy does a good job of getting rid of the werewolf hunters. The voice in his head suggest that S'oggy should get Aela a gift to woo her. S'oggy claims that he has the best gift in mind. Back at Jorrvaskr, Companions headquarters, S'oggy gifts Aela the fragment of Wuuthrad and a whole mammoth. A mammoth is a perfect present for Aela, who always talks about a "fresh kill" S'oggy reminds the Companions at Jorrvaskr to turn the mammoth over as it is roasting too much on one side. S'oggy leaves and goes on a little skooma break. The skooma break turns into a heart ripping festival as S'oggy grabbed heart after heart of the oncoming guards. S'oggy wakes up in the Bannered Mare, confused if he really hearts out of all the people during his skooma break. It turns out that he only has four hearts in his inventory. He goes downstairs to the bar and tells Mikael to STFU. Here, Cock Nibbler can be seen sitting by the fire by S'oggy is interested in a little riekling hunter by the counter. S'oggy finds this little feller to be quite cute and he names him General Burnside. S'oggy is excited to take him on adventures. Outside the Bannered Mare, S'oggy meets up with Ysolda, asking her about the skooma business. Apparently her business is doing well as she makes a generous tip giving him 300 gold instead of the promised 200. They have to make a deal discretely as they are in front of a guard in the middle of town. S'oggy instructs Ysolda to raise her hand if she wants the drugs and she takes it. S'oggy begins his adventure with General Burnside walking down the road to Falkreath, where they meet a group of people in morning at the cemetery. He introduces Burnside to the townsfolk, Runil, Indara, and Mathies whose daughter had just died. S'oggy gives them some skooma for their troubles and goes to meet Sindig, the man accused of killing the girl. Sindig is in the jail at Falkreath and the warden warns S'oggy of vampire attacks. S'oggy, seeing how this is the least of his problems, goes on to talk to Sindig in a flooded jail cell. Sindig reveals that he did not want to kill the girl and that he was force to do so. Sindig tells S'oggy that the Ring of Hircine makes people with Lycanthropy unexpectedly turn into werewolves. While Sindig feels terrible for S'oggy for having to take this dangerous ring, S'oggy just wants the man to stop lamenting and give him his ring. Finally, Sindig entrusts S'oggy with the ring and Sindig turns into the werewolf form to escape jail. S'oggy warns the warden that one of his prisoners (the only prisoner to be exact) escaped jail. He really only cares to talk about the vampire attacks. Trivia * The events in this episode coincide with events in Song of Mai Dik from season six. Quotes "I would rather 1 million people die than a single dog." "I totally agree. Let's go kill 1 million people." Video See also * Season 5 * S'oggy Balls Category:Episodes Category:Season 5